


Christmas Presents

by Nanayon



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanayon/pseuds/Nanayon
Summary: Just a typical night of Christmas gift exchanging for a couple of horny lovers…





	Christmas Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I'm new to Ao3! I'm Marina, but I like this pen name too much not to use it whenever I can.  
> I'm not new to fic making, actually, although I'm not super productive at fic making either. I'll be posting some of my older works here for the sake of archiving, and from there post anything new.  
> This fic is from 01/01/2017. Enjoy!

“Kyahahahaha!! Oh my god, you should have seen your face when I said that red, Battler!!”

“Oooow, c’moooon!! You gotta remind everyone of my embarrassing moments like that?!”

The group simply replied with laughs, besides some more small talk regarding one of Battler and Beato’s past games. It was a common topic at festive dates like this, especially after everyone had already exchanged presents and was simply postponing sleep time.

Despite his whining, though, Battler was having much fun at talking to everyone like this. He sure loves how Christmas gives the Golden Land an even more cheerful environment than usual, everyone laughing and eating and drinking and playing. What else could he ask for?

“Oh, would you look at the time!” All of a sudden, Beatrice exclaims. “It’s been great chatting with everyone, but looks like it’s time for us to go to our bedrooms. Isn’t that right, Battleeeer?”

…Oh, right. Christmas IS, first and foremost, a holiday for couples in Japan, isn’t it? He quickly gets what his wife wishes to do and wishes good night to everyone, before following her to their private room.

“Ihihihi, you waste no time in getting to the best part of the night, eh, Beato? Now, what is it that you have planned fooooooor… Uhhhhh…”

It’s no surprise that Battler suddenly found himself without words. There, laying on their bed, was none other the witch herself, who had magically exchanged her clothes from an ugly Christmas dress to a very provocative outfit. Her hair was loose as her corset barely covered her nipples, while her thighs were completely exposed, with only a very thin garment covering her lips.

Needless to say, Battler was blushing like a tomato. And he was already painfully hard.

“Ufufufu, did my spell already work this well?” Her teasing echoed through the walls. Before Battler could make any comment in response, she was already moving to make things worse for him, a hand of hers already on the back of his neck while the other suddenly pinched his butt.

“G-Gah!! B-Be-Beato…”

Ohhh, what’s that? Are you asking for more? Because trust me, dear, I can do so much more.” She touches his ear with her lips and whispers on it. “By the time I’m done with you, you’ll be unable to say anything but my name, shaking all under me as I take your sanity away… *giggle*giggle*giggle*… *cackle*cackle*cackle*!!!”

“God… damnit…” Battler cusses as she moves to kissing his ear, then his jawline, then his neck, all while moving him to lay on their bed. Beatrice has this power over him, this magic that manages to sap him from any resistance against her charms whenever she starts playing like this.

It’s not like he’d even consider trying to go against it, though. She’s his wife, whom he loves deeply and trusts wholeheartedly. He knows that, no matter how fierce she might seem she’d never really hurt him. And in the same coin, he’d never hurt her. She’s too dear for him to even consider such a thing.

By now, Battler is laying his back completely on the bed, with Beato’s body over him. She presses her hands on his shoulders, to make sure that he can’t escape. She keeps moving down, leaving several sucking and even biting marks on her trail. One particular bite on his collarbone makes him moan, the first of several that the night promised.

“Heh… Heh heh heh..” He tries regaining some composure, lest this would end too soon. He uses the chance to wrap her torso with his arms. “So… What’s it gonna be today?”

Beato raises her head for a moment to look back at her husband. A smirk spreads over her face as she sees just how blushed he already is. His attempts at looking on control can’t fool her. “My, my, can’t you wait juuust a little bit?” She pokes his nose and chuckles a bit. “You’ll learn soon enough, darling. Just leave this to me, okaaay?”

She then went back to magically opening his sweater in half (he can fix it later, no harm here!) and covering his masculine chest in kisses, obtaining a groan in response from Battler. So she’ll lead this one… Ahhh, it’s useless, it’s all useless. He might as well simply enjoy the ride. This is her Christmas present for him, after all, isn’t it?

At the very least he can caress her as she goes, though. One of his hands moves to scratch her scalp, while the other goes to grab her ass. She gasps lightly in response, but makes no attempt to remove his hand. She doesn’t seem tense either, so he takes it as a sign he can go ahead with this position. While she delights in sucking each of his abs and eliciting more and more moans from Battler’s, he in exchange plays with her golden locks and moves his other hand up to her waist.

And thus, she finally arrives at the prized zone. Just from looking at it with Battler still fully clothed down there, Beato could tell that he was already pretty stimulated. Ah, but she’s a teasing witch. What’d be the fun if she ended up already? She wants to play some more with her prey. Beato approaches her mouth from his erection and breathes hot air on it, earning Battler’s squirms in response.

“A-Ahhh… Aaaaah…” Ohoho, those moans of his were like a symphony to her ears! You know what? She’s feeling generous today. Must be the holiday spirit and all. As such, she smooches his bulge, which feels like an electric current passing through his body for the sorcerer.

“Arf… Bea… *Pant* Beato… p-pleaseee….” He could feel it already building up on him. Just thinking about what his wife was about to do with him turned Battler on immensely.

“Uh? What’s it, Battleeer?” But Beato wouldn’t just satisty him that easily. She holds his bulge with a hand and looks at him in a bold manner, almost downright sadistic. “I didn’t hear it right, can you repeat it for me~?”

“Ugh!” Damnit, he was already shaking so much. When did he start it? “I-I…!”

“C’mooooon, I’m wai-ting!” She more she insists for him to give in, the more she squeezes his crotch, which makes Battler whine even more. Until…

“Pl-please… SUCK ME!! SUCK ME HARD!! I need it so much, oh my god, Beato, pleeease!!!!”

“Um-hum!” She claps her hands and smiles brightly. “Now we’re talking about!” She goes on to remove his pants and underwear enough to release his penis on the open. His clothes are already pretty wet in precum, so she’s quite expectant in getting some good reactions from her beloved.

“Now…” She suddenly pauses right before starting the job. “Tell me if I hurt you, okay, dear?”

“U-Uhum…” He simply nods and mumbles in response.

“Very well, then…” At last she goes for it. She starts by kissing his member from the base to the top while playing a bit with his balls with her hand. Soft hums escape her lips, each of them making Battler groan and moan in a cacophonous harmony. His fingers are already in the middle of her hair, in such a way that she gains a delicious scratch on her scalp every time a wave of pleasure hits Battler.

She then moves a bit, positioning her arms around his waist, her hands stretching to reach his well toned butt. Battler inhales hard for the last time. He can already feel himself so close to finishing…

With his head inside her mouth, Beato starts wrapping it with her tongue. It’s physically impossible for Battler to hold back any moan of his. It feels so good, so gloriously good having her mouth wrap his dick like that. His whole body is shivering, all while Beato is able of feeling it and enjoying the spectacle.

“Be… Bwaaah…” There’re tears on his eyes. Beato can feel all the precum on her mouth, she knows that Battler is close without him even needing to warn her. She’d be a fool not to learn to recognize the signals from her husband after a long time of a happy marriage. It’s just fair that she gives him a chance to finish. She takes the most of his penis that she can with her mouth and sucks it hard, back and forth, about the same time his hip starts accompanying her.

It’s hot, it’s frenetic, it’s mad convulsion. Yet, it’s also pure. After all, this act is much more than simply the satisfaction of lustful impulses. This is a couple expressing their love for each other in the most intimate way possible. Each thrust of Battler’s, each sucking of Beato’s, each shared caress is a way of saying ‘I love you’ without needing any words. Can you ask for anything more sublime?

After a few minutes of this intensity, Battler can’t keep it anymore. “Beato… BEATOOOOOOO!!!!!!!” He cums fully inside her mouth, the witch’s name being the only coherent words that escapes his mouth besides his screams of pleasure. Beato can feel it all, his shaking, his voice, his essence that he keeps releasing as long as she keeps stimulating him.

Eventually… he’s over. He’s flat on the bed, breathing hard, his body full of love marks and sweat. His face is filled with bliss, which makes Beato smile warmly in response. She’s always happy when she manages to please her beloved like this. She moves to his side and takes his head, so that he can rest it on her breasts.

“*Pant*Pant*… Ahhhh…”

“Shhhh…” She stops Battler from trying to effort himself. “You’re exhausted, dear. If you want to do more tonight, you need to recover yourself first, okay?”

That warrants a silly laugh from the man. He’s sure lucky, for there’s no way that Beato would show this caring side of hers for anyone else. He’ll make sure to enjoy it to the fullest. He takes position as guided by his wife and relaxes against her body.

He takes a deep breath to feel her smell. She smells of roses, and the fingers that now trace his hair and back feel soft as petals. He feels so comfortable, so safe when she cares for him like this. He even lets a purr escape his lips when she scratches the back of his ears.

After a few minutes of this tranquility, Battler moves his arms to wrap around her chest. Then, he starts leaving light pecks on her breasts, which makes Beato chuckle. It always feels nice when Battler caresses her twins in any manner. She’s proud of them and even prouder that they please her husband so much. Plus, it’s especially endearing how them being recognized like this make her feel more secure in her femininity…

Before she notices, though, the light pecks turn into more and more passionate kisses, until Battler gets to actually suck a spot, making her gasp. Her face is getting as red as his hair, surprised as she is on his sudden moves.

Battler notices the effects his touches have on his wife and grins. “I’m ready for round 2, how about you~?”

“B-Battler…” Beato looked down flustered… then promptly grinned in excitement. “*Cackle*Cackle* As if I wouldn’t be ready to see what you have under your sleeve! C’mon, bring it on, Battler Ushiromiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!”

“You asked for it, Beatriceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” After that hammy giving of consent, Battler went straight to his beloved’s face, where he wasted no time in tongue kissing her. The two exchanged warmth and saliva, and Battler could even feel the taste of his cum left on the witch’s face. Beato hummed pleasantly in his mouth, which only aroused the sorcerer even more.

Ah, but he’s already been pleased enough for tonight. Now it’s her time to get an orgasm, he thinks, so he’ll be sure to please his queen until she’s unable to feel anything besides ultimate bliss. He moves to leave kisses on her jawline, all while his hands move to grope her breasts, giving special attention to her nipples. It doesn’t take long for her to make her first moans.

“A-Ahh, dear…” She murmurs as he moves to bite her neck now. There’s one spot in particular there that whenever he kisses- ah, she moans again. Her nails are already doing a good service of leaving marks on his backs, a sure sign for Battler that he’s doing it right.

His trail finally arrives at those blessed mountains. Honestly, as much as Battler likes joking about them, there’s no way a titty pudding could compare to the real deal. He’s even more sure of that after opening her top to expose them in all of their glory. Just from touching his lips in one of her nipples, he can already can feel a sweetness incomparable to anything else. He sucks and licks and bites, all while making sure to give the other nipple a similar treatment.

It’s impossible not to hear Beato’s constant moans or her body’s shivering by now. As if she’d want to hide her pleasure, though. This all feels so wonderful and Battler is wrapping her in such a loving embrace, caressing her so gently. It’s all the more reason for her to feel comfortable expressing her sexuality alongside her beloved.

As good as his playing on her chest is, however… Beato has a bigger desire building up inside her. She starts moving her hips against his abdomen, which should tell Battler that she’s ready for the next step. She wants that heat; she wants that tongue dancing inside her, making her explode in ecstasy.

And as the good husband he is, Battler quickly catches the message and starts moving down. Truth be told, such a quick communication is the result of months, no, years of back and forth feedback. It took them a little while to be this comfortable with each other and their preferences, but now that they are they want to enjoy each other to the most.

While kissing her belly, Battler slows down for a while to rub it with his head. It’s so comforting, so nice to the touch… Although that was a bit bothersome to Beato, who was already feeling so worked up.

“H-Heeeey, what’s the genius idea of turning me on only to sleep on my lap?! Get back to work, Battler!” She doesn’t hesitate in prodding him with a knee of his, which makes him laugh despite it all. Looks like he won’t need to explicitly ask her if she’s ready for him to do it. Just look at the way she’s already spreading her legs.

Battler starts removing her undergarment (could he even call something that thin panties?), revealing her crotch for him to see. Her lips are already so red and wet… It makes Battler blush a little. He looks up at Beato one last time and she nods at him. With that final say, he goes down on her.

“Ooooh!!” How could Beato possibly not feel an immense pleasure the moment that Battler touched her intimacy like that? She could already feel the tears forming as he slowly sucked each of her lips, slurping her fluids as if they were the only thing capable of satiating his thirst. It felt so good, so great, so excellent…!

And when she thought that it couldn’t possibly feel any better, he puts his tongue inside her vagina, making a wave of pleasure pulsate through her. She feels like she’s about to burst, as if Battler’s tongue could demolish her increasingly contracting walls to release her to paradise. Her nails are digging deep on his scalp, the only control of herself she has left.

In the meantime, Battler is moving to squeeze her meaty thighs, her butts, and he can feel all of her shaking. She’s starting to mumble his name, slowly increasing in volume, so close to coming… It makes him feel realized. He loves her so much… She means the world, the universe to him. He’s fought with teeth and nails to have her alongside him and he’ll never let go of her ever again. Therefore, he wants Beato to feel as happy as she makes him feel.

He chooses to finish this now. Battler moves a hand to open her lips enough to at last expose her clitoris. He wastes no time in sucking it hard, at which point Beato can’t resist it anymore.

“Battler, B-Baattleeeer, BAAAAATTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!!” Her whole body is now a fever dream, pleasure and love mixed in a heavenly feel that only the closest of lovers could know. Battler holds her tight against him and keeps sucking her for as long as this lasts. Her screams fill the room just like his did a while ago.

When she’s done, Beato collapses at the mattress, panting and sweaty and on cloud nine, just like her husband wanted. Battler moves back up and lays down alongside her, his own exhaustion showing up again. He moves an arm to hold her head’s back and the other to hug her tight, in such a way that she’s resting on his chest. The sound of his heartbeats is like a lullaby to her.

“You alright, dear?” He asks gently while planting a kiss on her forehead. She hums in a pleasant way in response, her own arms moving to hug him too.

“…I love you, Battler.” She eventually says. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me in my whole life.”

“I love you too, my queen.” Battler smiles brightly at her. “I’ll be here for you forever, okay?”

“Okay.” She smiles back. “Merry Christmas, my prince.”

“Merry Christmas to you too.”


End file.
